Love Is A Pill
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Ichigo hasn't been seeing Masaya at school lately, and on top of that, her inner voice has kicked in and it's really bugging her! How come those things always speak in riddles? Meanwhile, a certain alien receives a suprising gift after a startling dream.. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I apologize for the possible inconvenience.


Once again, another KXI story courtesy of me, Sun-Chan. I have started like 3 stories and haven't finished typing any of them! T.T I need to get my ass in gear. Oh well, anyway, here is my newest fic, Love Is A Pill! Now, let's get going!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. Period, end of story. Only my ideas are mine.

Me: Roll the story! ONWARD, MY NOBLE STEED! w

Love Is A Pill

Ichigo sat on her bed, knees tucked up against her chest, blissfully lost in thought. She was, of course thinking about Masaya (HA who woulda thought? u). It was a rather rainy Sunday evening, but even the less-than-stellar temperature and depressive gray clouds couldn't bring the girl down. At this moment, nothing could. She had just gotten home earlier from a movie with her boyfriend, the aforementioned Masaya, and nothing could have put her in a better mood. She giggled happily at the fact that her dream had finally come true.

Sighing contentedly, Ichigo stretched out, rolling over onto her side. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she let them close as her head remained filled with thoughts of her "perfect" boyfriend. As her eyes drifted shut, many thoughts crossed her mind. One in particular, stood out from the others.

'So your dream has come true. What to make of it now? What's so special about it?'

Ichigo was taken aback by this. Her inner voice had just brought up a view that had never crossed her mind. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, so he's your boyfriend now. What do you make of it?' Her inner self answered her. Ichigo was very confused by this.

'What do I make of it?'

'Yes, what are your views on your relationship? Do you truly see a future between you two? Because, if you don't, your innocent, cute little schoolgirl crush will end up breaking your heart.' Ichigo stiffened slightly.

'Shut up! The future's not what I'm thinking about!' She swore she could hear her inner voice snort contemptuously.

'Obviously. Mark my words, this is a matter you need to think about. Getting in over your head would not be wise.' Before Ichigo could react, need of sleep overtook her conscious mind, and the chilling echoes of her inner self's words were the last things that she thought of before surrendering to her lack of energy and the black shroud of sleep engulfed her.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the smell of freshly fallen rain. With a smile on her face, she cheerfully looked at her clock.

7:51

Her smile disappeared, as she screamed in frustration. "AHHH! I AM GONNA BE SO LATE!"

Jumping out of bed, Ichigo hurried to get dressed. She yanked on her school uniform, then ran her hairbrush through her unruly strawberry locks in an effort to make them look even moderately presentable. After hurriedly tying her hair back in its usual ribbon pigtails, she rushed downstairs.

"'Bye Mom! I'll see ya after school!" She shouted, pulling on her shoes. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her as she raced towards her school.

School for Ichigo went by as it usually did. Slowly, while she occasionally nodded off, and pissed off her teacher in the process. By the end of the day, she couldn't get out of her classroom fast enough. 'Good Lord, school seemed even more tiresome than it usually was! Wait, how's that possible?' Ichigo thought to herself on her way to the café. She sighed. She hadn't seen Masaya at all today. That had disappointed her significantly. Just then, Ichigo felt a strange presence in her mind.

'So you didn't see him today. He can't always have time for you, you know.' Ichigo stopped dead as she heard this.

"Wh-who's there? I didn't think I said that out loud! Whoever you are, come out now, creep!"

'I'm inside of you. Duh.' Ichigo was completely confused. However, realization soon dawned on her as she remembered the 'conversation' last night. If internal voices could roll their eyes (and if they even had eyes), Ichigo would have sworn that hers was doing so at this very moment. 'Oh, now the flea-brained kitten gets it. Somebody give her a medal.'

Ichigo struggled to keep her temper as she heard this remark. As she continued walking, she retorted, 'Oh, I'm a flea-brain am I? Just because I'm part cat, that doesn't mean that you can start with the animal insults! And what did you mean by that anyway?'

'Um, I was implying that your intelligence level seems to be around that of a fl-'

'Not that! I meant what you said about Masaya!'

'Oh. That. I just meant, that this is happening just like I thought it would.' Ichigo pursed her lips in confusion.

'How so? What do you mean?'

'Just what I said yesterday, before you fell asleep. Your cute little schoolgirl crush will end up breaking your heart. I believe you can figure out the rest for yourself.' At that, the unknown feeling of a presence in Ichigo's mind seemed to vanish. As she thought on her inner self's words, she noticed that there were no more snippy little comments from said inner self. She sighed and noticed vaguely that she had walked to her house instead of the café. At first, the panicky side of her wanted to set in, the 'oh-s***-I'm-late-again' side. However, she became acutely aware of the exhaustion that had seemed to settle itself within her since she had left school. Ichigo rashly abandoned any sense of duty she had for the rest of the day and went inside her house.

'They can manage by themselves for one day. I, in the meantime could use a nice, long nap.' With that, Ichigo went upstairs to take a long, well-deserved rest. As her head hit the pillow, she felt that she wouldn't wake up 'til tomorrow.

Later, in the evening

Kisshu stretched, yawning as he did so. Looking down from his perch on a nicely supportive branch, he felt somewhat akin to a cat at that moment. He smiled lightly. 'A cat, ne?' How ironically humorous that was. He felt like a cat, yet even in this, he could never be with his kitty. "Koneko-chan…" He sighed, staring up into the vast, black twinkling space that was the sky. "How…?" He closed his eyes, clenching his fists and baring his fangs in frustration as he hopelessly asked himself the same question that he had already put through the wringer countless times.

"How can I make you love me?"

Sighing once more, he let himself relax. He was enveloped in blackness as sleep quickly overtook him.

/Kisshu's Dream\\

Branches rustled around Kisshu as he opened his eyes to find himself in a tree. The same one he had been sitting in, actually. He was fairly sure, because the surrounding area seemed to be nearly identical. Looking down from the limb supporting his weight, he found that he had a good view of some formal event. After scanning the gathering, he realized that he was witnessing what humans called a 'wedding'. It was apparently like a mating ceremony for humans. He had never seen one before. He vaguely recalled that the two who were to become mates would usually be near the front of the crowd, so he eagerly directed his eyes in that direction, wanting to learn more about this 'sacred' ceremony. Only after that simple movement did he wish he had never looked.

Every muscle in his body froze. His eyes widened, and he found himself unable to look away from the scene before him. He felt paralyzed, trapped in this heart-wrenching moment. The bride was Ichigo. His kitten, willingly becoming a mate to someone else. A human. And that human, no less. Him. The one, the only obstacle keeping Kisshu from his Koneko-chan.

So, his kitten would never truly be his. Her heart would always be kept on a leash by that tree-hugging bastard. Kisshu shook his head. No, he wouldn't let this take place. Ichigo would become his! As he tensed, readying himself to spring out of the tree, he saw yet another thing that made him stop dead.

Her smile. 'God, her smile is so beautiful,' He thought to himself. Ichigo's happy, smiling face was the one thing that could stop him in his tracks without fail. Seeing her face anyway made it hard to concentrate, but when she smiled…..dear God, nothing could ever come close…..

Kisshu watched, still unable to move as she turned to the human who would very soon snatch his kitten away from him forever. His eyes remained glued to her as the tall, oddly-dressed human that stood between her and that boy spoke, reciting words that had been said countless times before. Kisshu heard little, if anything. He was wholly focused on his kitten. After the tall one finished speaking, there was a pause afterwards. The empty silence left an atmosphere of apprehension to settle over the whole area. Kisshu noticed Ichigo's smile falter. Also, he noticed, in Masaya's eyes was the tiniest speck of…smugness, perhaps? No, that didn't seem like the right word to describe it. As quick as he had seen it, it disappeared. Whatever it had been, it had seemed suspicious. Kisshu made a mental note of that.

"I do." Just hearing those words come from that bastard, that pathetic Romeo, made his hands tighten into fists. Kisshu continued to watch as the tall human repeated the same words to Ichigo. There was no hesitation in Ichigo's voice as she responded.

"I do!" It was said a in cute, excited tone. Those two simple words were like a hammer blow to his chest. At that moment, he felt as though his soul were shattering into pieces. Yet underneath it all, he felt a hidden, bitter sweetness.

No other voice could cause him such wonderful pain. No other being could make such a sweet ache envelop his body with a single word. No other soul could rip him apart yet breathe such life into him with nothing more than a voice. Ichigo had complete power over him and she would never know it. Because she would never be his.

He touched his face in surprise as he felt tears spill over it. They flowed in tiny, endless rivers down his cheeks. Kisshu could count on one hand the number of times he had cried, for he had learned how to keep a lock on most of his emotions from a very young age. If living in nearly uninhabitable conditions had done anything for him, it taught him that crying did no good. He continued to watch the scene that lay before him as he let the tears fall freely. Running down his face, they fell with tiny splashes to the ground below.

The tall human said a few more words. Kisshu watched as Masaya lifted the thin, see-through veil from Ichigo's face. Frozen where he was, he had no power to look away as that tree-hugging Romeo cupped Ichigo's face and kissed her.

Kisshu could take no more. Finally managing to wrench himself from his paralysis-like state, he quickly stood up on the branch he had been kneeling on. Tears still strongly flowing over his cheeks, he overlooked what was most likely the happiest moment of Ichigo's life, and the most heart-wrenching moment of his.

Apparently, Kisshu's abrupt movement had caught in the corner of Ichigo's eye, and she turned her head toward him. Her face showed every sign of surprise as she saw him. Her eyes widened abruptly as she noticed the tears flowing freely down his face, and her eyes seemed to instantly fill with….sympathy? Possibly. Remorse? Hell, no. There was no possibility of that. As he stared admiringly at her face, he locked his gaze with hers. Smiling sadly at her, he closed his eyes as his smile soon vanished. Finally letting himself succumb to his emotions, he lowered his head. He let his shoulders heave with his cries as he knelt once more. The last thing he could comprehend was a wave of emotion crashing over him as he felt himself fade away from the clearing.

/End Dream\\

Kisshu awoke abruptly. Bringing a hand up to his cheek, he found it completely wet. Actually, he was still crying, even now. Examining his shirt, he noticed that it was thoroughly dampened.

His mind still spinning from his incredibly vivid dream, he was completely sure that he had never cried so much in his life. Once again, he looked down from his hidden perch in the tree. The sidewalk beneath the tree was splashed with dark spots, all centering around the same area. He shook his head, slightly disgusted at his own lack of discretion with his feelings. Drawing his arm across his face, he brought himself into a crouching position as he prepared to teleport to someplace with lots of sun so his shirt would dry.

About a millisecond after he sensed it coming, something small and hard nailed Kisshu right in the side of the head. Losing his balance, he lost his hold on the tree branch and had to hover a few inches away from it to avoid falling to the ground.

"What the hell?" He loudly exclaimed as he rubbed his temples. "What was that?..." he examined the ground, and discovered a small red ball. At least, it appeared to be a ball. Quickly, he stooped to the ground and picked it up. Upon examination, it seemed to be imbued with a deep magic. Kisshu could not for the life of him figure out what it was.

An easily recognizable voice called out to him, "Hey! Kisshu!"

Without looking up from the red orb, he answered back. "Oy, brat, why'd you hit me with this thing? And what is it anyway?" The voice chuckled.

"Hey, what if I were Pai, ne? You'd be dead!" Kisshu looked up at his young comrade.

"Pai isn't that annoying. And you never answered my question, brat…."

"Aw, c'mon! You wanna keep that thing or not?" Taruto huffed. Kisshu looked at him with an irritated expression on his face.

"Well, that depends on WHAT IT IS, BAKA!"

"Dammit, Kish, calm down! Okay, okay. I got that," Taruto pointed at the orb, "from Mew Pudding. She said that it's a 'love pill' that's apparently 'been in her family for generations'. I had no clue what to do with it, and since you're always so hung up on that pink old hag, I thought you could use it in some way." Kisshu had a confused expression.

"Okay, so…what's it supposed to do?" Taruto looked at him, pretty damned surprised that Kish didn't try to strangle him for calling Ichigo an old hag again.

"About that, she said that it doesn't exactly make people fall in love, it more….helps them. Like, it brings out people's true feelings. Though, she did say that if it's given to someone in an unusual way, like a surprise nighttime visit or something, that might help even more. That's all I really know. I got pretty confused after that."

Kisshu scratched his head thoughtfully, staring at the small red "pill". "I don't blame ya, runt. I would've been too. But still, an unusual way, huh?" The green haired alien smirked mischievously. "Oh, I know…I know just the thing….." Without so much as another word, he teleported away, leaving a confused Taruto.

"Wonder what he's planning, ne?" Shaking his head, the young alien added, "Nah, what's the use of wonderin'? It's impossible to tell what's going on inside that miniscule brain of his….." Yet even with these words, Taruto was very curious.

\\ /

Well, what'd you think? It's my first attempt at anything more than a oneshot in the TMM fandom, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. FYI, I promise to update constantly! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW, I WILL MAKE AN EFFORT TO REVIEW AT LEAST ONE OF YOUR STORIES EACH! Promise! :D ;) Just click the button! You know you want to….REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :D

Ja ne,

Sun-Chan :3


End file.
